


Definitely Not Mizuki

by alianora



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Ficlet. Prompt: Sano and Nakatsu at a haunted house.





	

Sano was cool. Sano was collected. Sano was..starring at Nakatsu like Nakatsu had grown another head.

Right.

Nakatsu let go of Sano's hand abruptly. "Heh, heh," he laughed nervously. "If you were Mizuki.."

"If I were Ashiya, I still wouldn't hold your hand." Sano wiped his hand off onto Nakatsu's shirt, looking vaguely disgusted.

Then again, everything Sano did involved a vague look. Except for glaring. That wasn't vague at all. And Sano's look had changed from vaguely disgusted to that glare, which is how Nakatsu figured out that he had grabbed Sano's arm.

Oops.

But there were spooky noises and strange smells and there was a zombie dripping blood over in the corner.

He gave Sano his best pleading puppy dog face.

Sano rolled his eyes.

But when a werewolf's low howl echoed through the room, Sano laced his fingers firmly through Nakatsu's and tugged.

END


End file.
